Lift Me Up: Deleted Scenes
by actlikesummer
Summary: This is a story of one-shots. Each chapter is a deleted scene from "Lift Me Up", my other Glee story. Basically, scenes I didn't write but wanted to, or other people wanted to see them. Note: These chapters are not in order. Also, I do not own Glee or any familiar characters or places.
1. Words I Couldn't Say

**Here is the first Deleted Scene! This comes between "Wise Words of the Puckermans" and "Panic". Also, just like they do in Glee sometimes, this song does not hold it's original meaning of being in love or whatever. Thanks!**

* * *

**Words I Couldn't Say**

Liv clasped her hand with Oliver's as they sat in the choir room waiting for Will to arrive. Everyone had been waiting for nearly five minutes for him, but he still had yet to arrive.

"Sorry! Sorry. I was talking Mrs. Schuester about something." He told them as she walked to the piano. "So…for this week's assignment I was thinking-"

"Uncle Will?" Danny asked while raising his hand.

"What's up, Danny?" He looked at his nephew.

"I have something I'd like to sing…if that's okay." He said in an unusually quiet voice.

Will nodded. "Of course it's okay, Danny. Come on up."

Will sat down next to Willie in the first row and watched as Danny grabbed his guitar and sat on a stool. They all waited while he hesitated and then looked up.

"So I know that you all hate me for what I did, Liv especially. You have a right to. I get that. I mean…I hate myself for it, so it's not any big surprise. I was an ass and I can't take that back, I know that. I'm sorry."

_In a book, in a box, in the closet  
In a line in a song I once heard  
In a moment on a front porch late one june  
In a breath inside a whisper beneath the mooon_

_There it was at the tip of my fingers_  
_There it was on the tip of my tongue_  
_There you were and I had never been that far_  
_There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms_  
_And I let it all slip away_

_What do I do now that you're gone_  
_No back up plan no second chance_  
_And no one else to blame_  
_All I can hear in the silence that remains_  
_Are the words I couldn't say_

_Theres a rain that will never stop falling_  
_There's a wall that I tried to take down_  
_What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips_  
_So I held back and now we've come to this_  
_And it's too late now_

_What do I do now that your gone_  
_No back up plan no second chance_  
_And no one else to blame_  
_All I can hear in the silence that remains_  
_Are the words I couldn't say_

_What do I do now that your gone_  
_No back up plan no second chance_  
_And no one else to blame_  
_All I can hear in the silence that remains_  
_Are the words I couldn't say_

Everyone clapped as he finished singing and he glanced at Liv in the back row before quickly looking away and going back to sit next to his sister again.

…

Later that night, Danny was struggling to get through his math homework when he saw an unread message on Facebook. Clicking on it, he stared at the screen.

_Olivia Anderson-Hummel  
Don't hate yourself, nothing good comes from that. You don't want to end up like me._

* * *

_Disclaimer: This song is called "Words I Couldn't Say" by Rascal Flatts. It has also been covered by Leighton Meester._


	2. We'll Be A Dream

**This scene is set between "Panic" and "Kissing Controversy".**

* * *

"Oliver, I'm okay." Liv told him as he held her in the back row of the choir room.

He sighed and ran his fingers gently over her bandages. "Yeah, well…if it's okay with you, I'm going to keep you close for a little while, just to be sure." He paused. "You scared me, Liv."

She sighed and took his face in her hands. "I know. I'm sorry." She kissed him.

As they pulled apart, Will faced the class. "Okay, everybody, before we start class today, Danny asked me if he could sing a song. Danny?"

Danny smiled and stood, facing the class. "Okay this song is one that I haven't worked on for very long, but I think you'll like it. Also, it's dedicated to Livvie. Again, I'm sorry."

Liv felt Oliver's hand tighten around hers and she held in a smile as the song started.

_[Danny]__  
Do you remember the nights we  
Stayed up just laughing  
Smiling for hours at anything  
Remember the nights we  
drove around crazy in love_

_When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream_

As the music continued for the second verse everyone was shocked and gasped when Liv stood to sing with him.

_[Liv]__  
Do you remember the nights we  
Made our way dreaming  
Hoping of being  
Someone big  
We were so young then  
We were too crazy  
In love_

_[Both]  
When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream_

_Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa_

_[Danny]  
When the lights go out_

_[Liv]  
When the lights go out_

_[Danny]  
We'll be safe and sound_

_[Liv]  
We'll be safe and sound_

_[Both]  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be_

_When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream_

As the song ended, Liv and Danny hugged. When he swept her off her feet and spun her around, she started laughing, causing everyone to be confused as they clapped.

"Wait, hang on." Willie sat up in his seat. "You guys are okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "After my meltdown yesterday, Danny helped calm me down. We made up."

Oliver stared at her. "But what he did-"

"-was terrible." She finished for him. "But it's also in the past. I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt anymore, but I can't keep ignoring and avoiding Danny. He's my best friend. Danny, Willie, and Gabe have been with me forever…through everything. I can't keep punishing him…honestly it felt like I was punishing myself by not talking to him."

"We talked about everything." Danny told them. "We made up and we're talking again, we're friends again, and we're not looking back on it."

Liv smiled. "So…this means you can all stop hating him now. I don't, so you have no reason to."

Will smiled and walked over to them, putting an arm around each of them. "Well I think I speak for all of us when I say thank God, because your fighting was killing us all."

They laughed but paused when Oliver stood and walked down to stand in front of them. Everyone watched with worried eyes, and Liv looked at Gabe and Willie with a pleading look.

Oliver sighed and stood in front of Danny, holding his hand out. "Thank you for helping her."

Danny hesitated, but finally lifted his hand to shake Oliver's. "Of course…I will always help her."

Smiling at the exchange, Will clapped his hands together. "Okay! Now that that has been established, let's rehearse 'Master of the House'!"

* * *

_Disclaimer: The song is called "We'll Be A Dream" by We the Kings Featuring Demi Lovato._


	3. Ask Her Out

**This scene comes between "Glee Christmas" and "New Year's Eve". Enjoy!**

* * *

Liv smiled as she got herself ready for her date with Oliver. Since they hadn't celebrated Christmas together, they had decided to wait until all the parties were over before going on another date. She stood and looked in the mirror at her outfit.

She had picked out a long-sleeved black dress that had a beige sash that tied in front. That beige color was also on the bottom of the dress. She had curled her hair, but let it fall loose around her shoulders and had slipped into a pair of black boots.

Lost in thought, she jumped a bit when Blaine appeared behind her. "Hey Daddy."

He smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Did you need something or did you just come to watch me get ready?"

He chuckled. "Oliver's here."

She grabbed her purse and followed him down the stairs, waving to her date when she made it to the first floor.

"You look great." He said with a huge grin, helping her into her coat. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and looked at her dads. "I'll see you later, okay?"

They nodded and watched as Oliver helped her to his car, easing her over the icy parts of the driveway and into his truck. When they finally made it to Breadstix, they were able to relax.

"So how was your holiday party with everyone?" He asked after they had ordered.

She shrugged. "It was fun. I love getting together with them." She smiled and then banged her hand on the table. "I forgot to tell you! My cousin Gabe just moved back to Lima. He's starting McKinley when we go back."

He chuckled at her excitement. "Is this another cousin like Danny and Lux?"

She nodded. "My Uncle Joe was in the club when he was at McKinley. He's younger than the originals, but he was still there. They moved away two years ago for his work, but Gabe wanted to graduate with us and I mean…it's hard to break up a winning team."

"Yeah I heard you guys won a few competitions." He said as their waiter refilled their drinks.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "First of all, we've won all of our competitions since the boys and I joined. Second of all, I was talking about the winning team of Willie, Danny, Gabe, and I. He's our age."

"Oh." He chuckled.

She nodded. "They used to call us The Four Musketeers. We were inseparable until Gabe moved away."

"Well if it makes you happy, then I can't wait to meet him." He told her and she noticed he was staring at her.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have an amazing smile?" He asked her and held her hand.

She blushed, and shrugged. "Not really."

"Well, you should be told all the time." He said and sighed. "Actually, I had something I wanted to ask you. I was going to wait until after dinner, in case you said no, but I guess I can ask you now."

She cocked her head, a confused smirk on her face. "Okay?"

He paused for a minute, staring at her, before he continued. "I was hoping that you'd say yes to being my girlfriend."

She hesitated and her smile faltered a bit. "I…uh…"

"I'm sorry…I know we haven't known each other for very long. I probably should have waited." He mumbled quickly.

She shook her head. "No! I mean…it's not that. I just…I have issues. My last relationship didn't end well and I have…scars."

He nodded. "I understand that, but I just want you to know that no matter what issues you say you have…I still like you. And I still want to date you. Nothing is going to change that."

She watched him closely as he spoke and sighed. She waited while the waiter set their food in front of them and when he had walked away she looked at Oliver. "Yes."

He looked back at her, confused. "Huh?"

She smirked. "You know, if I'm going to be your girlfriend, you really need to stay with the game."

He grinned and his eyes lit up. "There's my girl."


	4. Meeting Barbara and Danny Finds Out

**This scene is set bewteen "Dinner Disaster" and "Auditions".**

* * *

"Are you sure this room is okay for you?" Rachel asked as Oliver set his bag on the bed.

Turning to look at her, he chuckled. "This is perfect Mrs. Hudson."

"Please, call me Rachel." She told him.

He nodded. "I will." He watched as she smiled at him and then left him to unpack the few belongings that he had with him.

"Dude," Willie said as he came in and flopped onto the bed. "It sucks that those assholes kicked you out."

Oliver shoved his feet out of the way so he could sit down. "Can you believe that this guest room is actually better than the room I had at home?" He scoffed. "Hey man…thanks for letting me move in."

Willie nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "No problem, dude. It will be cool to have someone here other than my parents and my four year old sister." He paused and then grinned. "Speaking of which…"

They looked at the door and saw Barbara standing there. "Hi."

Oliver smiled at her. "Hi."

"Who are you?" She asked and looked up at him as she went to Willie, who pulled her onto the bed.

"I'm Oliver. I'm your brother's friend." He told her, with a smirk.

She cocked her head as if thinking about that, and then looked around. "Why is all your stuff here?"

The boys shared a look and Willie tickled her, causing her to squeal with glee. "Why do you ask so many questions?" He asked her as she laughed and he smiled. "Go see if daddy will let you steal a few cookies while Mom's at the store."

Immediately, her eyes went wide and she struggled off the bed before running out of the room. The boys laughed as they heard her yell, "Daddy!"

"She's cute." Oliver told him. "And she looks exactly like your mom…"

"It's creepy, isn't it?" Willie nodded. "Watch out for them…she is practically a mini-me for Mom. If they ever get on one of their musical kicks, just run. It doesn't matter where you go, just go. Also, if they narrow in on someone in their mad rants, it's every man for himself. Dad and I have followed that for years with Mom and recently it's been worse because of Barbara."

Oliver nodded. "Good to know." Then he sighed. "Now move your ass so I can unpack this crap."

…

"Willie!"

At the sound of his name, he turned and rolled his eyes when Danny came running over. "What's up?"

"I just heard a rumor that Liv's boyfriend moved in with you this weekend?" He asked his cousin with raised eyebrows.

Willie nodded. "His parents were asses to both Oliver and Liv and they kicked him out. Being the wonderful people we are, my parents offered to let him move in with us."

"Dude," Danny sighed. "You realize that means I can't come to your house, now. That guy hates me."

"He has a right to." Willie said and shrugged at the look Danny was giving him. "What? It's the truth. But still…he needed a place to live, alright? He's my friend, Danny, and he means a lot to Liv. Get over it."

Danny came up short as he watched Willie walked further down the hallway and put his arm around Gen. Sighing, he turned, and walked back the same way he had come from.


	5. Pregnancy Scare

**This scene probably comes between "Prom" and "LA Baby", but it could really come in anywhere from "Meet the Family" and "LA Baby".**

* * *

"Today seemed…a lot quieter than usual." Oliver said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Liv chuckled as she grabbed the last of her books from her locker. "That is because Lux is out sick."

Nodding, Oliver smiled. "Well that explains it."

She nodded as she shut her locker and turned to face him. "So what are you doing tonight?"

He sighed and put his hands on her hips. "Well Danny has practice and then the guys and I are getting dinner and rehearsing for Nationals. What about you?"

"I think I'm just going to do homework and then practice my parts for the songs." She felt her phone vibrate and looked at it. "Scratch that…I have to go."

He saw her expression change. "Everything okay?"

She hesitated. "Uh…maybe." She looked up at him. "Have fun tonight."

She kissed him quickly and he watched as she took off down the hallway. The minute she was in the car she sighed. "Crap."

Lux:_  
Liv…I need you to come over. It's an emergency. Um…bring a pregnancy test._

…

Liv opened the front door of the Puckerman house and smiled at her aunt as she passed the kitchen. Once she was out of sight, she took the stairs two at a time and practically ran to her cousin's room. The minute she opened the door she saw Lux in tears.

"Lux…"

"I can't believe we were so stupid." She cried and Liv immediately took her into her arms.

"Hey, shh. You guys aren't stupid, okay? You are teenagers doing things that all teenagers do." She told the crying girl.

"Even you and Oliver?" Lux asked, looking up at her with watery eyes.

Liv just raised her eyebrows and stared at her. Lux took a shuddering breath and sat up against the headboard.

Liv squeezed her hand. "I think you should tell your mom."

Lux's eyes went wide. "I can't! This is exactly what she did in high school."

"Exactly." Liv told her. "She'll know what to do better than I will. Listen, why don't you go take the test and I will go talk to her. Does that sound okay?"

Lux hesitated but then nodded. Liv hugged her before standing. "The test is in the bag in my purse. I'll be right back."

Leaving the room, Liv took a deep breath and walked back down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen, she saw that Quinn had started making dinner.

"How's she feeling?" Quinn asked her niece.

"Uh…that's what I have to talk to you about." Liv said and sat at the island.

Sensing that it was something serious, Quinn turned off the stove and sat down across from her. "Okay…go ahead."

Liv sighed. "When I tell you this, please remember that you probably felt the same way Lux feels right now and don't yell at her…at least not right now."

Getting worried, Quinn grabbed her niece's hand. "What's going on, Liv?"

"Lux thinks she might be pregnant."

Liv watched as Quinn paled. "She's upstairs taking a test right now. She was afraid to tell you, so I said I would. I figured you would know what to do more than I would."

Quinn nodded and sighed. "Come on, let's go check on her."

Liv followed her up the stairs and when they went into the room, Lux was still crying. "Mommy…"

Quinn held onto her daughter tightly, and rocked her a bit as they waited for the timer to go off. "It's okay. No matter what it says, we're here for you."

"But what if-"

"Then your father and I will support you. We know what it is like to be pregnant as teenagers, okay?" She told her quickly and they heard the timer go off.

Seeing the look from her aunt, Liv stood and walked to the bathroom to get the test. When she walked back a minute later, she sighed. "You're good, Lux. It's negative."

When her tears stopped a few minutes later, Lux sighed and looked at them. "I'm sorry."

Quinn shook her head. "It's okay, sweetheart."

"Thank you for not being too mad at me." She muttered.

Sighing, Quinn grabbed one of Lux's hands and one of Liv's hands, holding them tightly in her own. "I want you both to know, and this would also go for Cassie and Nora and even Molly and Barbara when they get older, that if you ever get into these situations, you can come to me. I know that it's scary, but it's nice to have someone you can trust that you can talk to."

"Thanks, Aunt Quinn." Liv smiled

"Anytime, honey." Quinn smiled at her and paused. "I only have one thing I insist about this situation today."

"Anything." They both agreed and looked at her.

"Nobody tells Puck." She told them seriously.

"Definitely not."

"Hell no."


	6. Injury Reactions

**This scene comes between "Meet the Family" and "Coming Out".**

* * *

When Oliver and Liv got off the plane, they grabbed their bags and looked around for the boys, who were supposed to be picking them up. Biting her lip, she tried to hide her pain from Oliver. Her shoulder was killing her, and sitting on a plane all day hadn't been a fun trip for her.

"Oh, they're over there." Oliver said and grabbed their bags.

When the boys saw them coming, they rushed forward to help. As Willie and Gabe grabbed her bags, Danny gently put his arm around Liv. "How are you feeling?"

She tried to smile at him. "I'm okay. Thanks for picking us up."

Eyeing her, he nodded. "It's no problem. Have you talked to your dads?"

She nodded. "Yeah, they're stuck in New York?"

Willie nodded. "Yeah, they were enjoying the holiday but then the weather got bad. They should be back tomorrow, though, if everything goes well."

She nodded. "So I take it I am staying with you guys?"

Gabe chuckled. "Actually, no. Lux has claimed you for the night."

Danny nodded. "She wants to know all about L.A. and whatever else she had in mind."

Liv smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "That sounds like fun."

…

After they had dropped off Willie, Oliver, and Gabe, Danny turned to her from the driver's seat. "SO I have a confession to make."

She looked at him, confused. "About what?"

"Lux isn't home tonight. She's staying with Cassie to work on the songs for Nationals." He said as they turned towards his house.

"But I thought…"

He shook his head. "I figured that you would want a night away from Oliver." He sighed. "I know you were lying at the airport. You're in pain and you don't want to show him that."

This time when she smiled, Danny could see that it was completely genuine. "You are the best."

He chuckled. "I know I am."

When they got to his house five minutes later, he carefully helped her out of the car and walked her to the house. The minute the door was open, Puck was walking toward them and Danny left to grab her bags.

"God…are you okay? He asked her as he helped her to the couch.

She nodded and winced as he helped her take her jacket off. "It hurts, Uncle Puck."

"I bet." He whistled when he saw the bruises on her arm and shoulder. "Damn, that car got you good."

"Yes it did." She winced again as she settled on the couch and Puck sat next to her.

"Quinn is at the store getting stuff for dinner. She's making one of your favorites." He smirked when her eyes lit up. "Lasagna."

She smiled. "Yes! I love lasagna."

Puck chuckled and nodded. "We know."

…

After dinner that night, Danny watched a movie on the couch with Liv, making sure she was okay. Usually she would have thought it was annoying, but she was glad that he pretended to keep his distance.

When Quinn and Puck came to check on them before they went to bed, they smiled. Liv had fallen asleep propped up against Danny, her was sitting behind her on the couch. He was sound asleep as well, and the remote had slipped from his hand to the floor.

"I missed this." Quinn told her husband honestly. "I was starting to think they would be fighting forever."

"Same here, man." He sighed. "Thank God that's over."

…

"Oh my God!" Kurt shouted the minute he jumped out of the car the next day. "How are you feeling?"

She chuckled and winced when he hugged her. "I'm fine, Dad. It just hurts."

"Well don't you worry." Blaine said when they went back into the house. "All you have to do tonight is relax and let us take care of you."

She smiled. "I missed you guys."

"We're just glad that you're okay." They told her seriously and she smiled, thinking about the special treatment she would be getting that night.


	7. Airplane Fluff

**This scene goes right after "Nationals" and before "Family Night". Short, but a bit of fluff. :)**

* * *

Oliver sighed as he looked out the window of the plane. He still couldn't believe the rush he was feeling from winning at Nationals. He finally understood what his dad had told him about performing and it made him regret not joining sooner.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Liv shiver against his chest. Putting his hand on her cheek, he could still feel the fever radiating off of her skin. They had been in the air for a while now, and he just wanted to get back on the ground so that he could take of his fiancé.

When she stirred again, he rubbed her back. "Hey, babe."

She moaned against him. "My head hurts."

He nodded. "I'm not surprised. That's what happens when you do big dance numbers with a fever."

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. I was not going to miss Nationals. We won, didn't we?"

He chuckled. "Yes we did." He paused. "Thanks."

She looked at him, confused for a moment. "For what?"

"For everything you do, everything you say, and everything you are." He said with a smile.

She smiled back. "I love you."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too." Then he paused again. "Thank God your dads didn't kill me today."

She laughed at that, and sighed. "Oh believe me I thought you were a goner."

He couldn't hold back his own laugh. "I mean, I love everything that you are, so that includes your family. But honestly…your dad boxes…he kind of scares me sometimes."

She grinned and shrugged. "He started a branch of Fight Club at Dalton when he went there. But shh…we're not supposed to talk about it." She winked at him.

Shaking his head he sighed. "That's not helping me be less afraid, Liv."

"I'm just speaking the truth." She smiled but squeezed his hand. "Oliver, as long as you don't hurt me, you have nothing to worry about."

"Well then I guess I don't have anything to worry about." He grinned and kissed her again.

"Oh get a room."

They looked up and saw Danny, Willie, and Gabe looking at them from the middle row next to them.

"Really? You guys have nothing better to do than watch us kiss?" He asked them with raised eyebrows.

Willie shrugged. "We're bored."

Rolling her eyes, Liv chuckled. "You boys really need to get lives."

They all nodded. "We know."


	8. Meeting the Boyfriend

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long delay. It's been a crazy few months...well, crazy six months really. Since January we have lost my gramma, my friend's nana (who was like my gramma), a 32 year old family friend, my mom's aunt, and my dad's cousin. Hopefully now that I'm on summer break I will have more time to write but we'll see what happens!**

* * *

Liv sighed as she adjusted her sunglasses and glanced at Danny and Willie in the backseat of her car. "We know the plan, right?"

They nodded and she looked to her right to see Gabe nodding also. They followed her lead as she stepped out of the car and walked into the Lima Bean. They ordered their coffee and then Liv turned and narrowed in on their target.

"Hello Hunter." She smiled as they walked up and sat down with him.

He waved slowly at the four seniors in front of him, and they could all tell that he was nervous. "Hi…Liv, right?"

"Yeah. This is Willie, Gabe, and Danny." She told him and pointed to each so he would be able to tell them apart.

"I know. Kevin talks about you guys a lot. I don't think we go through one conversation where he doesn't bring you guys up." Hunter told them and shrugged. "It's kind of nice to know that his family is so close and supportive of him."

"I take it your family isn't like that." Danny said. It wasn't a question.

The younger boy hesitated and then nodded. "I haven't spoken to my father in over a year. My mother spends most of her time either trying to act like she never found out or crying. I don't really see the rest of my family."

Willie and Liv glanced at each other and Gabe leaned forward to rest his arms on the table. "That sucks man. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "That's life. It's fine. I only have a few more years until I graduate and then I can get away from all of it."

A slightly awkward silence fell over them and after a minute Willie sighed. "Listen we just wanted to meet you and make sure that you're doing right by our cousin. As you've seen, our family is really close and we look out for one another. So if you're not treating him correctly, we'll-"

He stopped as Liv put a hand on his chest to prevent him from moving and catching his attention. "He's good."

The boys looked at her. "Livvie he barely spoke. How can you-"

She turned to them and cocked an eyebrow causing them to sit back and shut up. Hunter watched this exchange and looked at her. "What did I miss?"

She smirked and sipped her coffee. "They know not to second guess me."

As they stood to leave a few minutes later, Liv put her hand on his shoulder. "Listen, Hunter…we just want you to know that since you are dating Kevin now, you are part of the family."

He looked at them. "But…we're not like married or anything. Besides, I'm not blood or anything."

Danny chuckled and grabbed Liv around the neck, messing up her hair. "So? Neither are any of us. It isn't blood that makes you family. It's how you feel about each other."

Gabe nodded. "Exactly. You need anything at all, you let us know."

"We got your back, bro." Willie grinned and clapped a hand on his back.


End file.
